User talk:Ryushusupercat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fanon Crossover Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kotuumath the Dragon-Halfbreed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KPZSR1 (Talk) 2010-03-25T21:13:39 Congrats on your Promotion to Bureaucrat :p My Widdle Killing Machine Derp?--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 21:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) BOO! Ryushu. My Widdle Killing Machine How do i get my articles from SFW to here? 3 people i consider friends are here, and the current idiot-in-power at SFW guy is really pushing my buttons. My patience is nearly at an end. Pleez Clik Mai Blogz. Pleez. 21:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ryu. I was wondering if it would be okay to bring over some of my fan characters from the SFW... Shima the Hedgehog 00:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes. also, can you help ArtemisCat move his?--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and I don't know how to move articles.. But I can try, I guess. Shima the Hedgehog 00:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, well, just copy the article's content, then paste it into a new article here. Unless you want to make a redirect, then put "#redirect w:c:sonicfco: "--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ryu. I'm moving all of my characters to this page (since SFW became hell, and I'm too stressed out to add images, so I'll copy and paste my characters in this Wiki. --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm leaving SFW forever pretty much.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) But what about RPs, Ryu? Can you still RP in this Wiki (by bringing all, including my, RPs) in here? --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about the RP's, J. People who are still going to stay on SFW use those RP's, and I don't know if they'll want to move here...we'll just have to see.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) To before: Oh, okay. I can do that. He wants all of them moved here? Shima the Hedgehog 00:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup. I'm pretty sure.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Heh. At least we can still do RPs like the good ol' days, Eh Megan? --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) On SFW you mean? Sure, so long as Guy doesn't decide to be a jackass and block me.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No I mean SFCW. --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You honestly need to ask? Of COURSE we can Roleplay!--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ...... Why do you even want me here? Haven't I screwed everything up enough for you?! Actually, the RPs should jump. Kagi and Vamp will come, I'm sure of it. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 00:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Twilight, NONE of that was your fault!! Everyone really likes you (well, except for Guy), and I'd like for you to join here! Your charas don't have to be crossovers either!--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Let's move all of the RPs to here from SFW (even though it's painstaking). --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 00:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) But, what about the others who aren't on here? Like Famotill, Tails6000, SonicSmash, Chembur (who I haven't seen in a while)...--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll move my RPs and you move yours from SFW. We'll what they can say about this (we won't touch their RPs). --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 00:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Look at my userpage.... --Puppet King' 00:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) How can you not think this was my fault? --Puppet King' 01:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Can I post my Sonic Fanon here?---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 01:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) To Sharna: uh-huh. --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ryu! Guy has gone nuts on SFW, and everyone has left. We need help! --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Help? Help there?--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 01:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) .....now I feel stupid... I thought Guy wanted to delete EVERY Crossover article, not just the Pokemon attacks....--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 01:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ... let's just think and imagine that Guy was eaten alive like the one from the movie Wrong Turn 2: Dead End. --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) That won't help, J...look at my message; "...............now I feel stupid. To be honest, I think that we don't need articles themselves for the attacks, just leave the attacks on the chara's…" Yeah...--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 01:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Darn :(. Well, even though those Pokemon attacks are going to be deleted, so will the Rps (since Pokemons are also involved in this), so what can we do? We can't turn back now... --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) He didn't say that...he just said the Pokemon Attacks would be deleted......--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 01:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, that means we have to change our characters. Better this way. Also: replacement for Guy on the admin team; Shima. Vamp and I agree she's perfect for it. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 01:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree. But does this mean that our charas cannot use Pokemon attacks anymore?--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 01:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) @Ryu: Well, Pokemon attacks are also in the RPs. --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) B-But he just wanted to get rid of their articles, not the attacks themselves! AARRGH!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE!!--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 01:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think anyone does.... Shima the Hedgehog 01:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Now I see that getting rid of the Pokemon articles ISN'T that big of a deal, so long as the rest remains untouched...--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 01:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) "That must be the Feller who Derps all day long." My Widdle Killing Machine LOL :B--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 18:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Moves Hey Ryu, all of the Pokemon moves are being deleted, so could we move them here?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, of course!--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to catch Mewtwo in SoulSilver, feel free to get on the chat. My Widdle Killing Machine I don't have time, KP...I'll have to get off in seven minutes...--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Aww, okay then. My Widdle Killing Machine Great Ryu!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ryu, are more of the moves gonna be moved to this wiki?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) And you think I'm WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG thumb|300px|right --Money Maker' 02:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) can you teach me how to count to potato? :B--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 21:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC)